


All I want for Christmas (Is her away)

by linda99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oops, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, except the Stilinskis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linda99/pseuds/linda99
Summary: Just a small story about Pregnant Stiles and his alpha mate Derek. Featuring the Hale pack, as well as the Hale family (Yes, they are alive) and one little bitch. Hope you will enjoy!Happy Holidays!





	All I want for Christmas (Is her away)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> So, I know I should be writing another chapter to….any of my stories, but I was watching some Christmas movies and I suddenly got this plot bunny plus I was reading some Sterek stories so…this here is the result. Just one short thingy, I hope you will like it. Also, I didn't send it to my darling beta so any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them. I will sent it to her and I will fix anything that will be needed but for now I really wanted to update, so please bear with me. Also, it is currently 2 a.m., so please Im really sorry for any mistakes!!!
> 
> Hope you will enjoy!

[Latin translation](https://my.w.tt/VVeK5frx6S) by AiSe94 on Wattpad 

* * *

 

Carefully hanging the last ornament, Stiles took a step back and looked at the 4 meters high Christmas tree with critical eye, walking around the whole thing at least three times, he finally nodded, satisfied. It was perfect. All has to be perfect. Jumping startled when arms wrapped around his waist, gently cradling his growing belly. Huffing, he slapped the offending things. “Derek! You startled me. What are you doing?”

Chuckling, Derek nuzzled against the side of his mate’s neck, breathing in his unique scent along with the scent of his unborn child. It was making his inner wolf purr in approval. “The better question is …. what are YOU doing so early? You should still be in bed and resting.” The alpha answered while rubbing the small bump his child made. Stiles huffed once more in annoyance. “You know I can’t. Your whole family is going to be here for Christmas as well as our whole pack. And its our first Christmas together. Everything has to be perfect”

Frowning, Derek pulled slightly back. He knew that Stiles was getting stressed over the visit. The omega was an orphan, his parents died when he was little and he grew up in surrogate family. They were pretty strict making the omega a perfectionist. When they met, the omega was always nervous around him, thinking that he just wasn’t good enough. But he was getting better, at least Derek thought he was.

“Stiles……you don’t have to be so nervous about it. My family already loves you, as well as our pack. Also, you shouldn’t stress so much, it isn’t good for the baby.” He tried to calm down the other male, knowing that he was very protective about their baby. Stiles frowned, his hand going down to his belly, gently rubbing. “I know Derek, but I still want to have everything perfect. I mean everything can change…….some of your aunts or cousins or even your mom can just……stop liking me or find someone better for you because…….because you deserve the best and I’m…..” he didn’t finish his sentence, instead he looked away, clenching his hands around his bump.

He still sometimes felt self-conscious and useless and so ashamed of himself. Derek was so perfect and handsome and….he was the soon-to-be-alpha of the territory. While he was just an orphan. “Hey, hey, Stiles. Stop thinking like that. I love you. You are the best, most perfect omega for me. I was looking for you for so long and I don’t care what everybody else says. I love you and nobody else, okay?” Derek said softly while cradling his mate’s face in his hands, gently sweeping his thumb under Stiles eye. Sniffling, Stiles nodded and leaned into Derek’s warm hands, breathing in his warm and musky scent.

**_ A couple of hours later : _ **

Checking the ham for the fourth time in the last hour, Stiles nervously wrinkled the tablecloth he was holding. He used his mother old recipe. The ham was marinating the whole night and he used at least twenty different spices. It sounded like too many but he still remembered the perfect taste and texture the last Christmas he spent with his parents and he and his mom cooked with this same recipe. The turkey was almost done too and the mashed potatoes were smooth and creamy. The root vegetable was done as well and the gravy too.

The ginger men and Christmas cookies were still warm and the fruit cake was done, the only thing left was to decorate it. The house was full of decorations and Christmassy stuff. The wood in their fireplace was crackling loudly, creating homey and jolly atmosphere. Every room has some kind of decoration making the whole house cheery but not overly so. Overall, it looked perfect and Stiles was satisfied.

Checking on the ham one more time, he nodded to himself and shut off the lights in the kitchen, the room was still upplight thanks to the fairy lights around, and walked into the living room where his pack was resting. Leaning against Derek, he nestled against his strong chest and finally breathed out. The omega smiled when Isaac lay down onto his lap and he buried his fingers into the beta’s soft curls.

“Jackson don’t be jealous. If you want, you can come closer too” feeling Derek’s chest vibrate as he spoke, the omega smiled. He didn’t even twitch when the alpha did that just like that from nowhere. He was already used to not hearing when the wolves spoke to each other. The disadvantage of being the only human of three in their pack. Locking his gaze with Lydia and Allison, they smiled having the same situations as him.

He could literally feel when the wolves perked up at that and he only had about second the brace himself before they all were running, like literally running, towards him from their places in the room. The first one to touch him was Erica, her sharp nails gently touching his leg. Then it was Scott who somehow crammed between Derek and him and the sofa. He giggled when the other alpha’s nose touched his arm. How could that guy be an alpha, was a mystery to him. Third was Jackson, who sat down before them so his back was touching Stiles’ side.

Next was Boyd who sat down next to Erica and curled one arm around her shoulders, the other one on Stiles’ leg, the same one as Erica. Even Allison and Lydia moved closer along with Kira (a werefox) sitting together into the love chair next to the big sofa they were resting in. Although, they were humans they too felt some kind of bond, just not the same as the wolves. And Stiles was always the centre of their little family. They said that it had something to do with his scent. Him being 1.an OMEGA, 2.a HUMAN omega and 3.a PREGNANT human omega.

Sighting, Stiles closed his eyes and let himself relax. He loved moments like this, nothing to worry about and in the circle of his family, his pack. Nothing could destroy this. He must have spoken too soon because the werewolves’ heads shot up, something only they could hear grabbing their attention. “They are coming” was the only thing Derek said to elaborate for the humans. It was all it took for Stiles’ hands to start shaking again and he clenched them over the top of his belly, feeling his baby moving around caused by his mom’s nervousness.

Oh god, he was going to be sick.

**_ A couple of minutes later: _ **

He really hated their super hearing. It has been at least fifteen minutes and they were still waiting for their guests. Like, in danger it was great but not when Stiles knees were serving almost an Olympic performance holding him upright. They were outside and Derek made Stiles wear his whole winter gear – sweater over the one he was already wearing, his coat, scarf, hat, gloves and even his boots. Also, the alpha was wrapped all around him.

So, saying that he was warm would be a lie. He was fucking burning. But it was also helping with his nervousness so he let his alpha be and instead glared into the dark, hoping to saw some lights. What, he may be nervous but he was also cold. Oh, and his ham was almost done, he could feel it. Finally, he saw lights peeking from between the trees that were surrounding their home, inwardly cursing Derek for wanting to have house isolated from everyone else.

He just stood there and watched as one car after another arrived and with each one his nervousness grew. By the time the last car, third one, arrived his inside was small as one of his ginger men. The first one to step out was Peter, Derek’s uncle along with Laura, Derek’s older sister. From the back of the same car stepped Cora, Derek’s last sister and Malia, Peters daughter. She was something special. They found her after 5 years of living in the wild when Peter met her mother and found out about her existence. She still had some problems but for some weird reason she and Stiles really get along. Like even more so then him and Scott in some situations and him and Scott were childhood friends.

The front door on the second car opened and Derek’s grandma stepped out, her wrinkled face broke with smile like always. Stiles couldn’t remember a time when she wasn’t smiling. From the driver side stepped tall man, very similar to Derek, his cousin and along with him his mom, Derek’s dad sister. She waved at us and rounded the car. Opening the door on the driver side, she pulled out small child, maybe five years old, Derek’s other cousin.

And when the front door opened and out stepped Talia, Derek’s mom, Stiles didn’t need to see his mate to know that his face brightened. Their relationship reminded him of that one he used to have with his own mom. Best friend and mom in one. The most important person in the world. He only hoped that he, himself was somewhere up there with Talia in Derek’s life.

From the other side of the car stepped Talia’s husband, Sebastian. He smiled at them and rounded the car, helping Derek’s youngest sibling, Alexander, out. He was only three years old and Stiles absolutely loved him. He was always all smile and giggles but tonight he looked kind of sad….and quiet. Frowning, Stiles made a move to step forward but he was pulled into tight hug before he could. His breath hitched but then relaxed when he recognized Talia.

“Stiles, darling! How have you been? And the baby? Everything is okay?” she started firing question after question. “I have been perfect, thank you. And the baby is doing great too. The doctors said, that everything is alright. The baby is healthy and as big as it should be” the omega beamed and gently rubbed his bump. “I’m glad” smiled Talia back but then rolled her eyes when someone cleared their throat behind her.

“Yes, hi Derek. How have you been” he said sweetly and looked at her son who had deadpan look on his face. “Hello mother. So good to see you too” he said just as sweetly back and Stiles giggled. They were the same. Hearing loud laugh coming from behind the two Hales, Stiles smiled at Laura. “Don’t be rude to your mother Dear-Bear” she teased and only laughed louder when Derek glared at her for calling him by that stupid nickname. He hated it but Stiles found it really sweet.

It always made Derek’s ears go adorably red, just like now. “Stop calling me like that” he snapped but they all knew, that he was inwardly pouting. Stiles loved watching the sibling interact. It always brings Derek’s inner younger brother out. “Stop it you two. Jesus, sometimes I feel like I’m the oldest” hearing that bored voice he knew that it was Cora.

And to be true, when he turned, he saw the youngest Hale woman along with her cousin Malia. “My, my. Such a lively bunch you are”

“Shut up, Peter!” was Derek’s uncle, Peter, only answer from Laura and Cora while the others laughed. Peter was closer to Laura’s age than Talia’s, so his relationship with his sister’s children was always more like siblings than uncle and nephew/nieces. Shrugging, Peter winked at Stiles before turning to help his mom. Granny Hale, or Maggie as she insisted she was called, was Stiles’ favourite Hale. After Derek of course.

“Now, now. Enough kids. Let’s go inside before we get cold.” She said and smiled at Stiles, gently patting his belly when she walked by him on her way inside. Watching as they all moved inside, Stiles was left alone on the front porch of their house and his gaze moved up to the night sky, amazed by the millions and millions of stars above him. His star gazing was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Flinching slightly, how come he didn’t hear them moving, his eyes met coffee coloured ones. Standing before him was woman, she was really pretty, with long brown hair and smooth skin. She was skinny, maybe even too skinny if you ask him, and there were suitcases pilled around her feet. There was only one problem. Who the hell was she?

“Ah, …..can I help you?” he asked hesitantly. She had this arrogant air around her and Stiles didn’t like her one bit. “Yes, you can. Someone has to take my things and move them into bedroom. One that face the east and has big windows.” Yep, didn’t like her one bit. At all. Sweat dropping, Stiles moved to take her things but was stopped by Derek’s voice.

“Stiles? What are you still doing outside? You will get cold” turning to look at his mate, he smiled but he guessed that it wasn’t very convincing, because Derek frowned and his hand moved to rub at Stiles belly. It was then, that he saw the woman Stiles was speaking with just moments before. His eyes widened and the omega heard his breath hitch.

“Cheryl?” this time it was Stiles who frowned. Derek knew her?

**_ Half an hour later: _ **

Stiles was feeling uncomfortable. Like, a lot. That woman, Cheryl, was apparently one of Derek’s girlfriends from the time he was studying in New York and before he met Stiles. He knew that it was okay for him to be unsure of her presence, she was Derek’s ex for god’s sake, but he could see that the others were not 100% okay with her there too. But what was more shocking was, that it was the Hales who were the most uncomfortable with her there.

They weren’t there for a long time, but the only thing she did was speaking with Derek. Even he was starting to feel uncomfortable. Not that he was making it know. Stiles just knew him too well not to be able to say. Fiddling with his hands, the omega couldn’t stand to watch her flirt with his mate any longer. Standing up, quite fast for someone pregnant, he ignored everyone’s stares. Looking down and not meeting anyone’s gaze, he moved towards the kitchen. “I will start serving dinner” was the only thing he said before almost running away.

Once in the room, and away from the others, Stiles buried his head into his hands. Why was he feeling this way? That tight feeling inside his chest. Derek loved him, they were having baby, he was Derek’s mate. There is no reason for him to feel jealous. Nodding to himself, the omega started preparing everything, glad that he asked Isaac and Erica to set the table before anyone arrived.

So, slowly picking everything up, he started moving it into the dining room, moving slowly, cause of his natural clumsiness plus his recent pregnancy. Putting down the last piece of dish on the table, Stiles gently touched his bump, remembering when he told Derek that they were having pup. He was ecstatic, calling and writing to everyone they knew. He was really proud. And Stiles will never forget that bright smile.

Breathing out, he called for everyone, stepping to the side just in time, to avoid colliding with Erica, Scott and Isaac. Jackson was mere seconds behind them with Malia and Cora behind him. Giggling to himself, Stiles just look on fondly at how they fought for the sits closer to where him and Derek will sit. He remembered one time, when he asked them why they always fought. Their answer only made him laugh more. In fact, he laughed so much, that Derek had to hold him up, less he would have fallen.

_“Because, Derek as the alpha always gets to be served first. And then after you the next person is that one sitting closer to you”_

Seeing that he was missing the drinks, he returned to the kitchen. Once putting everything onto a tray he picked it up, muscles tightening under the weight. He could feel the tray trembling, along with his hands, and prayed, that he will be able to carry it all the way to the dining room. Maybe he should have divided it into halves.  Just when he thought, that the drinks will end on the floor, another pair of hands grabbed the tray, gently pulling it from his hands. Looking up, he smiled at Sebastian.

“Thank you” the older man just nodded and smiled, motioning form him to go first. Stiles carefully skipped around him and walked into the dining room but his smile froze on his face and he stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear Derek’s dad asking what was wrong from behind him but he couldn’t stop staring at the scene before him. That girl, Cheryl, was sitting next to Derek. In his seat.

She was sitting in HIS seat and flirting with HIS mate. How dare she! That little bitch. Taking a deep breath, Stiles took one jug of lemonade and marched straight to where she was sitting, stopping between her and Derek. The omega slammed the thing right between them, only just missing Cheryl’s hands which was reaching for Derek’s biceps.

“I see that we don’t have enough chairs. I will eat in the kitchen. I hope you will enjoy the meal.” He spat in her direction and before anyone could stop him, he stormed away. Huffing, once he was in the kitchen, he clenched his hands around the edge if the working desk, trying to control himself. He was full of anger but also of sadness. Which was why his eyes were filling with tears.

“Stupid hormones” he murmured and rubbed his watery eyes. She was just some stupid beta. Why was he crying because of her?  Scoffing at his own stupidity, he sat on one of the bar chairs and groaned. He didn’t even notice how sore his legs were. And his back, don’t even let him start. Ever since he started his second trimester, his back hurt every single day.

Leaning against the desk, he rubbed his back, clenching his teeth from the pain. Suddenly it stopped and he moaned in relief. “Why didn’t you said anything? I could have helped. Hell, anyone would have helped you” shaking his head, Stiles still hadn’t moved from his position. “I didn’t want to annoy anyone” he answered softly, finally looking up at his mate, who was frowning at him.

“You wouldn’t have be annoying. You know they would have helped no matter what.” Shaking his head, Stiles smiled softly. “Why aren’t you eating?” the omega changed the subject, finally sitting up straight. He stood up and walked to the pots and pans. Picking one plate and putting little bit of everything, he walked back and hefted himself up into the chair.

“They can live without me. I wanted to eat with you” he heard him said softly and smiled into his forkful of ham. “You should be with your family, love. I can eat alone, I did it countless times. Also, your friend Cheryl. You hadn't seen her for a long time, right? You should be with her” This time it was Stiles who spoke softly, playing with his food, not really eating it.

Derek touched his belly with his large hand, covering almost two thirds of it. “But I am with my family” he whispered into his omegas ear, nuzzling against his neck and kissing their bonding mark. His face breaking into smile, Stiles lifted his hand and wrapped his finger around the baby hairs on the back of Derek’s neck. Suddenly, his eyes widened. “Oh” he whispered and when Derek looked at him startled, he just moved his hand to the bottom of his belly. “Stiles what….?” The alpha was silenced by his omega’s finger on his lips. The only sound was the tick-tock of the clock on wall and when the older male wanted to ask one more time, he felt it.

Just one small movement, a kick against his hand. It felt more like a gentle touch of feather but it was there. Eyes widening, he looked at Stiles who had silent tears streaming down his cheeks. “They kicked” he whispered and the omega only nodded, not able to say anything, bright smile on his face.

**_ After dinner, the living room:  _ **

All the food was finished, all the werewolves and humans alike, were happy. They were all sitting around the living room, Stiles was secretly glad that they built it so massive, just for occasions like this. From his position on Derek’s lap, the alpha’s arms wrapped around his middle as always in the last three months, he had perfect view of the whole room. Every person he loved was currently in the room and he couldn’t be happier. Okay maybe he could.

His gaze fell on Cheryl, who was sitting between Cora and Malia, the girls glaring at her with so much rage that Stiles was surprised she did not catch fire. When talking about fire, Cheryl glare, aimed at him, could burn down even a whole building. Leaning against Derek’s strong chest, the omega breathed out, closing his eyes. He was tired.

The running around the whole house, cooking and decorating. He wanted to sleep. He must have fell asleep, because the next time he opened his eyes everyone was watching some Christmas movie and eating cookies. The first to saw him awake was Isaac. The beta smiled at him and his eyes went all round and big. He wanted something. Definitely wanted something from him.

“Stiles? Could you make some of your hot chocolate?” he pleaded softly, pouting for the last hit. Rolling his eyes good naturally, Stiles slowly stood up (with Derek’s help, of course) and went to the kitchen. Just as he was about to leave the room a voice stopped him. “I will help you” turning around and trying not to cringe at the sickly-sweet voice of Cheryl, Stiles only looked at her not knowing hat to say.

She didn’t wait for an answer, she just skipped around the omega an into kitchen and the only thing Stile could do was watch her in disbelief. Turning to look at the others, he was met with wide eyes and shocked expressions. Shrugging, he followed her out of the living room and into kitchen when she was already rummaging through the cupboards.

Clearing his throat, Stiles smiled at her, when she paused to look at him, and pointed to the cupboard behind him. Smiling sweetly at him, she walked around and opened it. Stiles couldn’t help himself but to roll his eyes at her. She was up to something, he knew it. Frowning to himself, Stiles shook his head. The house was full of werewolves, they will hear her if she tried something. Nodding to himself, the omega started gathering all the things he will need for the chocolate, knowing that he will need a lot of it.

While he was waiting for the milk to warm up, he felt her lean against the counter near him. Inwardly tensing he waited for her to do something. “So, you and Derek are together.” She stated and Stiles looked at her as if she was stupid. _“No shit, bitch”_ he though but outwardly only nodded. “That’s sweet” she continued, picking at the chocolate Stiles prepared. “We were dating, you know? Before when he was still living in NYC. We were going pretty strong, I would say”

She smiled at him all teeth and Stiles was starting to feel nervous. She had dangerous air around her. Discreetly, he moved to mix the milk and placed his hand on his belly, ready to protect his child no matter what. “It looked like we would mate, you know?” she stabbed the piece of chocolate she was playing with, with one sharp nail.

“But then he said that we should end it.” She said and her voice started getting angrier and angrier and Stiles started backing up, slowly so she won’t notice. “And when I asked why, he said that I changed. That I have became weird, scary, controlling. That I have been pushing him into things, he hadn’t wanted. Like mating” the last bit was screamed and Stiles’ back was pushed against the wall, as far as he could back away from her without leaving the room.

“He even changed places after we separated. Do you understand?! Even changed his phone number. I didn’t understand. But then, as the years went, I started understanding.” Her voice softened and Stiles’ whole body loosened a bit but not completely. Also, his heart was going a mile per second. Where was Derek.

“I understood, that the problem wasn’t in me. It was in Derek. He wasn’t ready for mating, he was too young. So, I waited and waited. And now, finally, I’m here. I found out where the Hales were living and when I arrived, they were on the leave.” She started pacing, in her hand a big knife. Where did she took it from?

“They told me I can go with them, that they were coming to see Derek and his pack. And it was perfect, everything was going according to my plan. But then, when we arrived, I saw you. I saw that Derek have mate. A pregnant mate.” Here, she turned to look at the petrified omega covering against the wall and she smirked. “But that wasn’t anything that I couldn’t solve” she started slowly coming closer.

Stiles could feel some kind of pressure around him, it was making it a little bit hard to breath. The hand around his child tightened. Where the heck was Derek? “I can make it looks like you attacked me. Crazy omega that couldn’t handle all the hormones and attached me. I was only acting in self-defence” she smirked and touched Stiles’ cheek with one pointed finger. Gulping, Stiles tried to press himself into the wall even more.

She sneered and gripped the handle of the knife tighter. Stiles closed his eyes and angled his body as far away from her as he could, curling around his body. He won’t let her hurt his child even if it was the last thing he did.

Suddenly, there was roar that made all the glass in the house shake and loud thud before Stiles’ body was covered by something warm, big, and heavy. Slowly blinking his eyes open, the only thing he saw was Derek’s back and he breathed out in relief, letting his trembling hands close around Derek’s shirt. Finally, his alpha was here. Everything will be okay. Looking around himself, well, as much as he could having big bad werewolf pressed close to him, he saw, that the whole pack was there, crowding in the kitchen entrance and they were all glaring at the now cowering bitch on the floor.

“What, do you think, you are doing?!” Derek roared, his speech a little bit slurred because of his teeth. The girl was in so big shock that the only thing she could do was open and close her mouth. Snarling, Derek’s glare could burn the hell over once and then second time. “Get out and if I will ever see you, I will kill you. Do you understand?!” shakily nodding, Cheryl scrambled to her feet and ran away. Instead of running through the house, she opened the back door and high tailed it away, not wanting to go around the others. Once she was away and Derek couldn’t smell her anymore, he turned to his omega and gathered him into his arms. Stomping around everyone else, he didn’t even let them see if Stiles was okay, he almost run up the stairs and into their bedroom, closing the door and locking them, he gently put Stiles on the bed.

He stated looking him over, lifting his shirt over the omega’s head and gently turning him one way then the other one. Stiles let him do whatever he wanted, knowing that the alpha needed it. Once the older male was satisfied, he backed his omega till he was leaning against the head of bed and wrapped himself around him.

“I’m so sorry that it took me so long to get to you. She did something. Some kind of barrier was around the kitchen and I couldn’t hear you properly too. I started panicking after while” the alpha murmured into Stiles’ neck, hands tightening their hold. Smiling softly, Stiles wrapped his hands around the wolf’s neck and pulled him even closer. “It’s okay Der. I knew you will save me. You will always save me” he whispered into the dark room and pressed kiss against the man’s dark stubble.

Loud rumble started from Derek’s chest and Stiles giggled. The wolf always denied that he was purring but Stiles knew better. And he loved when his alpha purred. It always made him all warm and he always felt safe. The sound became louder and the alpha nuzzled against Stiles’ neck making the omega giggle. “Stop it Der, you know I’m ticklish there.” The moment the words left his mouth Stiles knew, that he just made big mistake.

Suddenly, he found himself laying on his back and his mate’s fingers were dancing all over his side. “Derek! Stop it” he managed to put together short sentences between laugher, his breath quick when Derek finally stopped his attack. Opening his eyes, when did he close them, his eyes met Derek’s beautiful kaleidoscope. His mate had this soft look on his face, that kind only Stiles got to see and he loved it more than anything.

Slowly closing his eyes, he let himself be pulled into kiss, one that started gentle but quickly became more passionate and fuller of love. He loved this kind of kisses. In these moments he could feel Derek’s love, no words were needed. He always knew, that the alpha will always be there for him and that he did, and always will, love him more than anything.

**_ Bonus scene: _ **

“Derek, Stiles! Wake up!” quickly sitting up, his eyes not even open properly, Derek wolfed out ready to protect his pregnant mate. “What?” he heard Stiles mumble, the omega slowly blinking his gorgeous eyes open. “Snow! There is so much snow. Come on, let’s go out” rubbing his weary eyes, Derek looked out of the bedrooms window. The whole ground and trees around them were covered by thick white blanket.

“Sweet” he heard Stiles call, the omega already with one foot in their closet and with one of Derek’s thicker sweater around his neck. “Come on Sourwolf, let’s go and play” he winked at his alpha, laughing when the older man scowled at his old nickname but knowing, that he secretly loved it.

Once they were all bundled up, everyone run outside and started playing. The betas were playing mock snowball fight while the girls, Lydia, Allison and Kira, were building snowman. Stiles himself was building one of those. He was having fun by the big smile on his face. Derek wasn’t too keen on letting him out in the cold but remembering the last fight they had because of it, he let him be, rather choosing to look after him and only arguing when he will see that he was cold.

“Hey, Der!” looking up from the ground, he looked questioningly at his laughing mate. “Look, a Sourwolf” his giggling omega pointed at the snowman he built. Derek followed his finger and scowled when he saw the pile of snow. It had bushy eyebrows and it was scowling. Stiles even somehow found some wild berries, red ones, and used them as eyes. But the thing that made him scowl the hardest was the small wooden chart.

On it was writing: _“[I’m the alpha”](http://rebloggy.com/post/art-fan-art-teen-wolf-stiles-stilinski-derek-hale-aw-yiss-sterek-i-hope-you-like/70901839839)_ rolling his eyes at the now hysterical omega, Derek slowly walked closer. “Really Stiles?” he asked with bored voice, not letting his small giggling mate know his intentions. “Oh, come on Der. It’s funny. You have to admit it” he smiled at the taller male, his eyes softening when strong arms wrapped around his waist. The alpha leaned closer, close enough that his warm breath was tickling Stiles’ ear, and whispered into his ear. “I will show you funny”

Stiles’ smile froze and his eyes widened but before he could do anything, his back met the cold ground, gentle of course because Derek would never let hurt him, and he had face full of snow. “Stop it” he shouted between newfound laugh, sputtering when he only gets another mouthful of snow. “Derek!”

“I will show you an alpha” Derek teased and showed another snowball into his giggling mate’s face. Their pack only looked on fondly, glad that their alpha was smiling after everything he had to go through.

**_ The end _ **


End file.
